


Mrs. Frost

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker dcu - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Bonding, Feelings, Feels, Funny, Hilarious, Jealous Joker, Jealousy, Joker - Freeform, Joker dcu - Freeform, Joker fanfiction, Joker imagine, Joker suicide squad, Joker/Suicide Squad, Joker/you - Freeform, Jonny Frost - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Meet the Family, Platonic Kissing, Relationship(s), Tattoos, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: Frost’s cousin got engaged and he needs to go to the engagement party in Nebraska. Since he doesn’t have a girlfriend, Jonny wants you to pose as his significant other, this way he doesn’t look stupid. Of course The Joker doesn’t like the idea, but dammit, your best friend needs help!





	Mrs. Frost

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

“Absolutely not!! NO! No way!” J grumbles when you ask to go with Frost. “You’re my girl, not his!” he hisses, feeling the blood running through his veins faster.

“Come on, baby, pleeaseee, you know he just broke up with his girlfriend and he can’t go alone,” you pout, slowly rocking your body in front of him, trying to appear as adorable as possible.

“I’ll let you know when I care,” he growls, unhappy at the situation.

“You gotta be nice to him sometimes, J. He’s the best man we have, you know that,” you go and sit in his lap, strategically placing a kiss on his neck, one of the weak spots you so well know about.

“I am nice,” he replies, taking a deep breath, suddenly warmer. It’s working.

“Like when, baby?!” you try to find an example and can’t find any in your recent memory.

“He’s still alive, I didn’t kill him yet! Isn’t that nice of me?” J scoffs, proud of his achievement. “Like, what other proof do you need??!!”

“Please, boss, I promise I will take good care of her; it’s just for 2 days,” Jonny finally speaks, trying his luck. Man, he really doesn’t want to show up there without anybody by his side.

“Maybe you should have held onto your girl the way I hold on to mine, hmm? I still have her because I know how to treat a lady,” he scoffs, making sure his hair is slick the way it’s supposed be, overconfident in his boyfriend material skills.

“Ha!” escapes your lips before you can stop it.

“What is that supposed to mean, Pumpkin?” The Joker puckers his lips, waiting for an answer.

You don’t reply, just kiss the sensitive spot again, breathing on his skin for a few seconds and that sends shivers down his spine.

“Please baby, I really want to go…yes?” you move your hand under his unbuttoned shirt, caressing the soft skin while giving him the look. Ahhh, the look: that’s the secret weapon you use when you really want it your way. This is one of those times that require special strategy: all gloves are off because your best friend needs help.

“Ummm…no…” he whispers but his determination went down a notch. His eyelashes flutter while you keep on staring at him with that naughty, devilish smile on your face.

“I’ll go crazy on you if you say yes, you bad boy,” you bite your lip, winking at him and signal Frost to get out with the free hand behind your back.

He gulps, slapping your thigh, pretending not to care:

“You always go crazy on me, Princess.”

“Yeah, well, think of that times four…hmmm?” you smirk, pulling on his bottom lip and he grins, intrigued:

“Times…four?”

“Even five!” you are fast to add, your hand sliding down his waist as you kiss his neck, biting the soft skin from time to time. He purrs, enjoying the sensation and you already have some insane things in mind for him.

Jonny closes the door behind him, trying not to make a sound. “Poor Y/N, the things she has to do for me. I don’t deserve her; she really is the best friend someone can have,” he thinks with pride and if this was a movie, there would truly be some heroic music playing in the background.

************************

“Oh, wow, you have such cool tattoos!” Frost’s family remarks after you were introduced as his girlfriend about 15 minutes go. There are probably about 30 people at the house. Smalltalk started on the way to the living room and it cracks you up they have no clue about what he does for a living. He’s not really close with anybody so he barely sees them from time to time, that’s why they are oblivious to his lifestyle. And he wants it that way. But for certain events like this one you just have to man up and go with the flow- in this case go with your boss’s girl.

“Property of J, I Love J, J+ Y/N, J & Y/N Forever… Wow, Jonny, she has so many tattoos with your name, I think it’s super cool,” his cousin gets excited while reading them. If they only knew it’s not about him… but since Joker and Jonny share the same initial, works like a charm. At least no one but your real boyfriend can see the Property of Joker tattoos scattered in different…places on your body, otherwise they would be intrigued on why Frost’s name is not there.

“He is one lucky bastard,” you blur out, holding onto his arm and when his grandma gives you a disapproving glance you correct yourself immediately. “Aren’t you honey?” you sweetly smile, pecking his shoulder. Grandma seems to like that and she nods in agreement.

“I really am lucky, she’s amazing you guys,” Frost kisses your temple, addressing everyone and they all go “awwwwww”. One of the aunts touches your hair, mesmerized:

“I really love your hair, sweetheart, it’s so bright. Does it take a long time to do?” she admires you bright red locks with neon green tips.

“No, not at all. J helps me, I mean Jonny,” you fix your tiny mistake even if you didn’t have to, sipping from your drink.

“When are you guys getting married?” his oldest uncle suddenly asks and you kind of roll your eyes. Frost is fed up with this dumb question they ask every time he brings someone over at the rare gatherings he attends so he spits out:

“We’re getting married soon, I asked yesterday and she said yes.”

“Oh my God!” the relatives scream and rush over to hug you both. “Congratulations, this is great!” You are speechless and pinch his arm so hard his eyes get teary.

“So, Mrs. Frost, when will the happy event take place? Soon after our wedding, I hope?” the groom-to-be excitedly inquires.

“Aaa, we don’t really know yet,” you grin, trying to keep your composure because you didn’t expect this shit.

“Look at the sparkler Jonny got her,” grandma takes your hand, studying the huge diamond ring that The Joker got you for your 3 year anniversary. You just wear it like a wedding ring.

“Good job, my man,” the guys shake Frost’s hand and pat his back. For the first time ever you just want to kill him. 

“Jesus, would you just kiss your blushing bride?” his niece giggles and pushes the two of you together.

“Blushing??!! Who?” you repeat, confused while Jonny barely brushes your lips against yours so it won’t look awkward. The crazy niece reaches her hands and presses your heads together, resulting in a better kiss. You want to laugh on how stupid everything is when your eyes wander to the back yard for a few moments and your heart stops: The Joker just sits there, staring at you with his mouth open, shocked, not even blinking and probably not breathing at this point.

“Fuck!” you whisper in low voice in Jonny’s ear, not that you need to keep it down with everyone whistling and clapping. “Don’t make any sudden moves, J is watching us. He’s outside.”

“Oh, crap!” Frost gets startled, believing he’s already dead and this is just an afterlife dream.

“Don’t move I said, he can smell fear,” you whisper again, and when you look one more time, J is gone. “He’s not there anymore,” you sigh, worried, leaving Frost’s arms.

People start talking and asking you two questions in the same time, that’s why you don’t hear the doorbell ringing.

“Hey, Jonny, your best friend is here. He said you invited him to our party,” grandma’s voice resonates in the living room while introducing the green haired man to everyone.

“The youth today”, she thinks, displeased at his appearance but still smiling.

What scares Frost the most is The Joker’s wide smirk that doesn’t go well with the murderous sparkle in his blue eyes.

“Y-yes, I invited him.” Jonny nervously stutters. “Everyone… this is Jay.”

All the relatives introduce themselves, analyzing the new comer because he sure looks interesting to say the least. The younger girls snicker and elbow each other, really liking his clothes and the toned abs showing from under his almost completely unbuttoned purple shirt.

“He’s so hot,” you hear them whisper behind you and it makes you whimper, feeling sorry for them. “If you only knew the devil that he is, little girls”, you have time to think before you see him heading over towards you and Frost.

“Well, well, well, bestie,” The Joker takes a deep breath and hugs Jonny. “Finally made it to the party, I didn’t want to miss on the fun.”

Frost panics but there is nothing he can do. People start mingling and talking, probably the main subject being the dude with the pale skin.

“Sir, I can explain,” he tries to start the conversation, not raising his voice on purpose because he doesn’t want the others to hear.

“What was that?” J turns his ear, sarcastically pretending not to hear.

“Baby, please, it was for the show, you know that,” you signal both of them to follow you to the other side of the room for a little bit more privacy. You sure hope he won’t explode soon.

“For the show??! What show?!” he pants, irritated, facing both of you when you reach the back wall.“You fucking kissed my girl Frost???? You dare touch what’s mine???!!!! Thank God I decided to follow you here and keep an eye on things. And look at what I have to deal with… Would you also like her in your bed???!” he snaps, cracking his neck and you know this is not good.

“N-no, boss, of course not, I swear!” Jonny starts to sweat from all the emotions he’s going through and none of them are pleasant.

“Baby, please, “you go and take his arm, trying to calm J down because the relatives are sure glancing towards your little group even if they pretend not to care.

Suddenly, someone’s kid, a boy around 6 years old comes and tugs on J’s pants, trying to get his attention.

“Mister Toxic, do you like my drawing?” he lifts up his hand with the paper, smitten with that wild hair color.

“Huh?” The Joker glares down at the child, confused and enraged about the other problem also.

“I think he refers to your toxic green hair, baby,” you pet his arm, hoping he won’t go insane.

“Get lost, kid!” J grumbles at the kid and the boy gasps, noticing his silver teeth.

“Waaahhhh, Mister Toxic, are those bullets ?!”

“Go away I said!” he wants to push the kid away and Jonny intervenes, yanking his arm and taking him to his parents because he knows it won’t end pretty if this continues.

“So,” the future groom playfully punches J’s shoulder, interrupting. “Are you going to be Jonny’s best man?” he chuckles. “Him and this pretty lady getting married, I bet you are excited as hell, am I right?”

If the Joker’s would have a detachable jaw, it would definitely be on the floor right now.

“Say what?!” he narrows his eyes, watching Frost coming back to you. “Jonny boy, I heard you’re getting married?” he snorts with murder in his mind and you are ready to do something if needed.

“J, it’s not like that and you know it,” you reply and the groom looks confused. Something seems very out of place.

“This is MY woman!!!!” he suddenly loses it, shouting so loud that everyone’s eyes turn towards your small group. He points at you, furious as hell:” SHE IS MINE and she has what she needs right here, do you hear me Frosty boy?” The Joker takes your right hand and places it on his crotch, holding it tight on the spot. You are at a loss of words and so is everyone else.

“Oh, dear Lord!”, “What the…?…”, “ Did he just…?” you hear people muttering and it pisses you off he dares to ruin everything with his childish, entitled and possessive behavior. AGAIN.

“Christ Almighty!” you see grandma making the cross symbol, horrified at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

You pull your hand away and in the heat of the moment you go and grab Frost’s crotch, taking him by surprise: 

“He also has what I need right here, so there’s no difference!!!!” you yell, irritated to the maximum.

Grandma faints and falls to the ground with a loud thud, a few relatives rushing to her side.

“You…You son of a bitch!!!!!” The Joker unexpectedly charges at Jonny, punching his lights out before he can defend himself. “Let’s go!!!” he forcefully drags you after him, while the family steps aside, not wanting to mess with the crazy guest that looks like is going to kill them all.

**************************

“He also has what you need, huh?” J shoves you in his car, fastly blinking because he sees dark spots, that’s how enraged he is. “Nobody has what you need but me, is that clear Doll?!”

Needless to say he definitely proved his point once you got back to the penthouse. Think about the wild stuff he usually does to you times six. Maybe seven. You couldn’t wear high heels for a week because you couldn’t really feel your legs.

God, the things you have to go through for your best friend, but if you won’t, then who else will?

And, yes, if this was a movie, that heroic music would start playing again right about…NOW.


End file.
